This invention relates to a polymeric composition, a polymer-extruded article and a weather strip for an automotive vehicle, to be used, for example, for a door panel, glass and the like.
A vulcanized formed body (referred hereafter as to polymer-extruded article) formed of a polymeric composition in which a polymer material such as a rubber material or the like is blended is applied to a variety of uses. Research and development has been made on the polymer-extruded article to meet the characteristics according to the uses. For example, as a technique for achieving a weight-lightening for the polymer-extruded article applied to a weather strip, the following technique is known: The polymeric composition in which thermo-expansive micro-capsules (referred hereinafter to as thermo-expansive capsules) is blended is used. During valcanization of the polymeric composition, the thermo-expansive capsules are thermally expanded (slightly foamed). This tries to lower the specific gravity of the above-mentioned polymer-extruded article while to obtain a sufficient hardness, as disclosed in Japanese Provisional Publication No. 6-183305.
Additionally, the above-mentioned polymer-extruded article is low in sliding characteristics and adherence resistance to an object (referred hereinafter to as object to be used; for example, a door panel, a glass and the like) for which the polymer-extruded article is used. In order to improve the sliding characteristics and adherence resistance, a surface treatment agent including a polymer elastomeric material is applied on a surface (at least surfaces of sections requiring various characteristics) of the polymer-extruded article.
Examples of the characteristics required for the above-mentioned surface treatment agent are improvements in sliding characteristics (for example, a characteristics for preventing low grade noise due to stick-slip from generation in case that the polymer-extruded article is used to be slidably movable to the object to be used) of the surface of the polymer-extruded article against the object to be used, adherence resistance (for example, a characteristics for preventing the polymer-extruded article from making its functional degradation due to adhesion of the polymer material to the object to be used), water repellency (for example, a characteristics for preventing freezing of the polymer-extruded article), and the like.
For example, in case of a weather strip constituting a seal section (for example, a seal section formed of a foamed rubber), a surface treatment agent is coated onto the seal section thereby preventing adherence between the seal section and a door panel when a door is opened or closed so as to avoid difficulty in opening and closing of the door. Even in a cold district, the seal section can be prevented from freezing. Additionally, in case of use in which the surface of the above-mentioned polymer-extruded article is in sliding contact with the glass, the door panel or the like, the sliding characteristics of the polymer-extruded article is improved with the above-mentioned surface treatment agent thereby preventing generation of the low grade noise due to the stick-slip.
As the above-mentioned surface treatment agent, for example, one formed by adding diorganopolysiloxane to hardenable polyurethane is known. This surface treatment agent is coated on the polymer-extruded article thereby improving the sliding characteristics, adherence resistance, water repellency and the like.